


i will remember you (will you remember me?)

by HerDiamonds



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, I was in a mood to write angst, get avalance to 2000 fics challenge, helping char in her quest, im not sorry about it, its not even that good tbh not thrilled about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 17:09:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20567903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerDiamonds/pseuds/HerDiamonds
Summary: ava comes back from a mission and sara’s missing.orsara doesn't come back from a mission, the timeline gets erased with her in it, and everyone’s memory of her gets erased along with it.





	i will remember you (will you remember me?)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cgot](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=cgot).

> it’s sad. you’ve been warned. im just trying to help char reach her goal of making the avalance tag hit 2k fics by January when legends returns and I was in the mood to write angst

Trees are whizzing past her as she sprints through the woods. She’s following Ray, Nate’s behind her with Charlie, Mick’s behind all them with the flamethrower and setting the eve villagers on fire as they’re racing to get back to the timeship.

“Nora, Zari and I have the artifact. We’re coming back now. Meet you on the bridge.” Sara’s voice flickers into her ear, through the comms.

“Okay, love you.” Ava replies breathlessly as her heart races.

There’s a loud noise on the other end of the comms and then they crackle out and Ava’s heart drops into her stomach, fearing the worst.

She makes it back on to the ship and sits down on the floor as soon as she steps through, making Nate almost trip over her but she doesn’t care. She’s exhausted and done and worried.

“Ava, you should get that cut on your forehead checked out.” Ray mentions to her but she shakes it off.

“No, I want to wait for Sara and the others.” She says.

The pounding in her head is killing her. She reaches up, pressing her fingertips to the wound and winces at the touch. She should really get her head checked out. Its pounding and when she pulls her fingers away there’s a fresh coat of blood on them from the open cut. She wipes them on her already dirtied pants and looks at Ray.

“Do we know where they are?” She asks and Ray shakes his head.

“Not yet. Their comms went out and Gideon hasn’t been able to locate them yet. Ava you don’t look so hot.” Ray comments as he watches the color start draining from Ava’s face.

In a split second Ray drops down to the floor, catching Ava’s limp body as it crumbles to the floor. “Nate! Help me!” He shouts, picking an unconscious Ava up and carrying her to the medbay for Gideon to exam and fix her.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Ava blinks and squints her eyes, letting them adjust to the light above her, shining too bright.

“Hey, you’re awake!” Ray says cheerfully, stepping closer to her.

Ava looks around, seeing most of the team gathered around her. Ray’s standing on one side of her bedside, Nora and Zari side by side on the other, Nora holding her hand. Nate’s at the foot of her bed, Charlie’s sitting on the chair across the room and Mick is idling quietly in the doorway.

Ava scrunches her face in confusion, not seeing Sara anywhere.

“Where is she?” She croaks out.

She doesn’t even have to name Sara, because everyone knows who she means. She’s the only one left in their makeshift family not present in the room.

“She’s not here.” Mick pipes up after a beat of silence, seeing as no one was answering the former time bureau director.

“What do you mean?” Ava asks. She just wants to see Sara, was to hold her and kiss her and tell her she loves her again. Wants to see her beautiful blue eyes shining at her, hold her small hands and play with the rings on her fingers, wants to nuzzle her face into the crook of Sara’s neck and smell her shampoo.

“She didn’t make it back on the Waverider after the villagers got to them.” Mick grunts.

“Well, then why aren’t we going to get her?” Ava said, sitting up. She starts pulling off the wires attached to her body that Gideon was monitoring her with.

“W-we can’t, Ava.” Zari says cautiously.

She feels Nora squeeze her hand and looks directly at Nora, seeing the tears forming in the former demon vessel’s eyes.

Ava shakes her head in disbelief.

“When the villagers were chasing after us, she tossed the artifact at me and told me to get it to the ship. I got on as she was fighting them off, and it happened so fast. After getting the artifact safe, it launched the ship into the temporal zone and erased the timeline before Sara could get on the ship.” Nora explained.

Ava knows she’s crying. She can feel the hot tears slipping down her cheeks in front of all the legends but she doesn’t care. She doesn’t care about anything right now. All she wants is Sara to be here, with her, in her arms and for all of this to be some dream—nightmare.

“This can’t be happening.” She says quietly. “You’re telling me she doesn’t exist now?”

“That is correct, Director Sharpe.” Gideon pipes in. “And i’m afraid to say, but due to Captain Lance now ceasing to exist, if you chose to exit the temporal zone, any of you, your memories of her will also be erased.” Gideon adds on, sadly.

Ava feels another round of hot tears drip down her face. She sits up fully, pulling the wires off of her completely and stands up off the exam chair she’d been lying in.

“I’d rather live in a world where I forget about Sara living at all, than be on this ship, knowing she died.” Ava says and heads for the bridge. “Gideon plot a course for Star City, 2019.”

“What are you guys doing? Go after her! Ray let me go!” Nora shouts as Ray holds her back. The whole team watching as Ava steps out, off of the Waverider.

“Nora, if you leave the ship, you won’t know who we are. Sara’s the reason we became a team. If we leave the ship, we lose each other.” Ray explains.

“So we just let her go? We just have to let Ava go?” Nora asks, a sob caught in her throat as they watch Ava enter her apartment in the present.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––

“You sure this is where they’re at?” Nate asks and Nora huffs, rolling her eyes.

“Yes, I’m sure. I bumped into a dumb new agent and lifted his badge off of him. Some, Gary or Garfield, I don't know.” She said as the three of them stepped onto the elevator.

The elevator stops and Ray and Nate both make a move to exit first, bumping into each other as Nora rolls her eyes again and slips between them, leading them out into the lobby of other bureau agents.

A few start pulling their guns as a woman, with her hands behind her back, saunters up to them. “Hello everyone, welcome. On the floor, hands behind your head.” She says, making a show of things. “Bring them to my office and close the door.” She instructs her agents.

The three get led off into the woman’s office as she sits down. “Where’s Sara?” She asks softly.

“Who’s Sara?” Nora asks, furrowing her brow.

“Nora, c’mon, this, this happened before. Except this time, you’re in Sara’s place. The three of them came in here and I arrested them all before. I thought you came here because you fixed the timeline? You left the temporal zone. I left because I wanted to forget about Sara but I guess because I’m a clone, it didn’t pan out the same, so I still remember Sara. I thought that if you guys came here, the timeline would be fixed?” Ava says, worry evident in her voice.

Nora continues to furrow her brow as both the boys sit back quietly.

“I’m sorry. We don’t know who you’re talking about.” Nora says softly.

“Oh. Alright. I’ll just—you all can be on your way. You’re free to go.” Ava says before opening a portal and letting the three step through back onto their ship.

Sara was officially gone from every timeline and Ava would be the only one to remember her. She didn’t know if it was a blessing that she still remembered Sara, or a curse.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed I know you probably didn't so why don't you yell at me in the comments


End file.
